


Cry Baby

by ChillOfTheVoid



Category: Captain America
Genre: Bryant Park, Can anyone tell I hate writing sex, I'm back with more wildly self indulgent content, Ice Skating, M/M, New York, Transman Brock, i think it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillOfTheVoid/pseuds/ChillOfTheVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has an idea of how to make their short trip the New York a little more interesting. Brock disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby

Out of town meetings were fun with Jack. At least the out of town part was. Spending several hours wandering around the UN after Pierce as his guards weren't fun. At least the hotel was nice, and they got a suite to themselves, so they didn't have to sleep with Pierce in the next room.

On their second day in Manhattan, day one having been meetings, Jack threw Brock his coat. The smaller man frowned.

"We going somewhere?" Brock wondered. He'd been pacing, restless since the secretary didn't need them. Jack pulled his own coat on, shoving his feet in his boots.

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Out." He rolled his eyes and pulled his coat on, then went for shoes. Jack locked the door behind them.

"So where's out, exactly?" It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. He grabbed Brock by the wrist and hauled him down the hall to the elevators.

 

When they got outside, Jack left Brock on the curb to step into the bike lane and hail a cab. Jack had probably done that twice in his life, but being 6'4", cabs saw him and stopped. Brock, on the other hand was a full foot shorter and generally ignored. A driver soon stopped and Brock followed his husband in.

"-park," was all he caught of the address. Park? Central Park? What was in Central Park? Maybe it was a different park.

"Gonna tell me where we're going?" He was ignored.

 

"I hate you," Brock muttered as Jack pulled him up to the line to get into the rink. Brock had never actually been to Bryant Park, he'd grown up in Queens and by the time he went to Manhattan, he was too old to want to. The taller man laughed, pulling him close with a hand around his waist, getting shoved for his trouble.

"You can skate, right? It'll be fun. Not even crowded." Brock didn't answer, just huffing. He couldn't skate, through would sooner be killed with one than admit that. He'd done it, a couple times, just was immensely bad and always fell. Maybe he could just hold onto Jack the whole time. Blame him if he falls. Sounds like a plan.

 

It's only a few minutes before they're let in to be in line for their skates, Jack giving their sizes and Brock taking their death shoes as the other pays. He found a place to sit, taking his shoes off and replacing them with the skates, trying them as tight as he can, Jack coming over to do the same.

 

Jack can skate, he knows for a fact, being a hockey player most of his life. Brock'd always kind of wanted to see him play, or at least see him on the ice. He'd just imaged himself on the sidelines. Hopefully Jack would have fun at least.

 

They stored their stuff in a rented locker and limped to the rink. Brock huffed again when he saw kids gracefully gliding on the ice. Fuck the little shits. Probably got forced to skate as soon as they could walk. Practically neglectful parenting. There weren't that many people, it was too windy to be fun for tourists.

 

Jack stepped out onto the ice and started to slide along, turning around and watching Brock, who was leaning towards starting a fight. He stepped shakily out onto the rink, foot almost immediately going out from under him and he had to grab the side. Jack was laughing a bit as he appeared to help, holding on to Brock's elbow to steady him and pull him out.

"This is terrible," he complained.

"I didn't know you couldn't skate." The smaller man took a swing at a laughing Jack, the force nearly taking his balance away. What little balance he had.

"I can skate!" Brock defended. "Shut the fuck up."

"Okay, well, have fun." Jack let go and skate away.

"I hate you!" Jack laughed. Brock toddled over to the side and held on to the barrier, scooting along.

 

This worked for nearly one lap (five for Jack) until he decided he fucking had this, he wasn't a little kid. And little kids were doing just fine, so Brock fucking Rumlow could handle it. He'd fought in wars, he'd killed people. He also lost his balance nearly instantly, after a seven year old whizzed by.

 

He tried to steady himself for a split second, before slamming face first into the hard ice. By the time he could pull himself to sit up, several people had gathered around and his face was covered in blood from his nose and lips, which had been cut by his teeth. There was blood on the ice as well. It was a relief to hear Jack's concerned voice amongst the murmured.

"You okay, baby?" He winced in sympathy. "Shit, c'mere." Brock grabbed his husband's arm as the taller man crouched down, not expecting to be hoisted up. His face hurt almost too much to complain. Almost.

"Pumme down," he slurred. "I ca' walk." Jack ignored him, carrying him bridal style across the ice. Fuck hockey players. Brock felt his own face as he was put down on the benches, people crowding around, offering tissue or baby wipes to clean up the blood. Jack set his nose with a hard crunch, then took the offered supplies to clean Brock up.

"I thought you could skate," he chirped.

"I wanna di-force." Jack laughed until Brock spit blood in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Melanie Martinez's song and album of the same name. I recently went to New York for the first time and actually did go skating at Bryant Park. I think of these assholes pretty much everywhere I go so here we are. I didn't even reread this, pointing out mistakes and funky wording would be nice.  
> (Also, the spacing is prob weird cause I posted from mobile)  
> -Void


End file.
